Conventional women's pajama tops come in a variety of styles. Such styles include long sleeve pajamas that button up in the front like a button down shirt, nightgown style pajamas that pull over a person's head, short sleeve pajama tops, tank tops, negligees and the like.
A conventional woman's brassiere or bra provides support for a woman's breasts. Bras typically provide a respective breast cup to provide support for each breast, as well as elastic side straps that extend from the side of each breast cup around the back of the woman. The ends of each side strap that extend around the back of the woman typically include a coupling to allows the strap ends to attach to each other in the center of the woman's back. Additionally, a conventional woman's bra includes shoulder straps that extend from the top of each breast cup over the top and down the backside of each shoulder of the woman and couple to the top rear portion of the side straps that extend around the sides and back of the woman.